Where The Worlds Collide
by Book and Fanfic Traveller
Summary: What happens when the worlds from our favourite books collide? Will they be enemies or friends? And why did they have to meet? Great danger lays ahead, and not even Rachel or Trelawney can tell what's hiding in the darkness, threatening to destroy them all. Contains: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, Narnia, Lord of the Rings,maybe others, my OC, Amber V. Stone. Pairings.
1. 1 Wizard stuff and weird creatures

**So... This is my first crossover fanfic and the first to upload on this site... Hope you like it ! :)**

**I do NOT own Harry Potter, or others that will be mentioned (Percy Jackson, The Hunger Games, Chronicles of Narnia, Lord of the Rings and there's more)**

_ stuff and weird creatures_

'So... Where should this Platform 9 3/4 be?' I asked.

'I don't know, mum said. You're the Witch now, Amber.'

Great. I'm the witch now. Like someone else was the witch before I got the letter. I looked around. The station was huge. Everyone was going somewhere, except us. We were stupidly standing between platforms 9 and 10, like we were waiting for some flying pig to fall from the sky. I didn't know it then, but I would regret this joke someday.

I looked at the wall and I saw a girl standing there with her parents. She had curly brown hair and big brown eyes. I was sure she was going to Hogwarts. She was wearing her robes.

I got closer to her.

'Hi! I said. Er... Are you going to Hogwarts too?'

'Yes, she replied.'

'So, uh, do you know how to get to Platform 9 3/4?'

'I think you just go through this wall. I've seen a boy and his mother doing running into the wall few minutes ago. I guess you just go through it.'

'It really doesn't look that good, I muttered. Oh, I'm Amber Vivianne Stone, by the way.'

'Hermione Jean Granger.'

'Nice to meet you. Are you a muggle-born too?'

'Yes, she said. But I've tried almost all the spells in the book and I could do them all, she said proudly. Can you cast any spells?' Clearly, we wouldn't be friends. I wouldn't admit it, but we were very much alike.

'Uh... Yes. Wingardium Leviosa. Lumos. Petrificus Totalus. Alohomora. I wanted to try Incendio, but I was afraid I would set the house on fire.'

Hermione Jean Granger smiled. Maybe she wasn't _that_ bad.

'So... See you on the platform?' I said.

'Okay.' She ran to the wall and disappeared.

'Mum!' I yelled. 'We need to run straight to this wall.'

Fortunately, we didn't crash. We arrived on the Platform. Hermione Jean Granger didn't wait. Dad helped me with the baggage. As the train was leaving the station, I waved and then started looking for some empty seats. There. Only a blond guy, with two fat boys who looked quite stupid. I knocked and opened the compartment door.

'Can I sit here?' I asked, pointing towards an empty seat.

The blond guy looked at me. He seemed pretty smart.

'What are your parents?' he finally asked. What. A. Stupid. Question.

'Humans, why? Are yours unicorns?' I was starting to get angry, but I couldn't explain why. I slammed the door and left. But no more empty seats. I was starting to get tired when I finally reached an almost empty compartment. There were only two boys there. One of them had emerald green eyes, messy black hair and wore glasses. His glasses had oval frames. Mine were a lot more fashionable. Not that I cared too much or anything. The other boy had red hair, big, blue eyes and freckles. He seemed to be taller than me. I knocked and opened the door.

'May I sit...?' I asked. 'The train is crowded.'

'Sure', the green-eyed boy said.

I sat down and put my baggage under my seat.

'I'm Amber Stone', I said.

'Ron Weasley', the red-haired boy said.

'Harry Potter', the other one said.

'Nice to meet you.'

Ron looked like he was expecting me to start screaming or something like that.

'He's Harry Potter!' he exclaimed.

'Yeah' I said. 'And I'm Amber Stone.'

'Don't you know...?'

'Know what?' I was confused.

'Wait... What are your parents?'

'Oh, not you too!' I cried. So I had to tell Harry and Ron about the blond guy.

'I think he wanted to ask you if your parents are muggles or wizards.' Ron explained.

'Does that matter?' I was afraid. What if they couldn't accept me?

'No. Not for us, at least' Ron said. 'But there are some wizards who care about blood status. Mostly Dark Wizards. Like You-Know-Who.'

'I don't know who.' I admit it, I was a bit sarcastic.

'His name was Lord Voldemort' Harry said. Ron looked terrified.

'Why do you avoid saying his name?' I asked.

'Oh... He was the darkest wizard ever' Ron said. 'He killed many people, including Harry's parents' he added.

'Oh. I'm sorry.' I said. I was really sorry for him.

'And he tried to kill him too, but he survived. You-Know-Who sort of... Died. I hear he's still alive, in a hideous form.'

I was shocked. When I got the Hogwarts letter, I thought this world was wonderful, with no problems, I thought magic could solve any problem. And I was starting to realize I was wrong.

We chatted during the journey. The blond guy -whose name was Draco Malfoy- came to see Harry. One of his friends got bitten by Ron's rat, and the other slipped on the floor because of my slipping charm. I was proud of this. Hermione visited us too. She was looking for a frog named Trevor, which belonged to a round-faced boy, Neville. And that was about all. We arrived at Hogwarts and got into the castle by boat. We stood in a hall and waited for Professor McGonnagall, who took us to the Great Hall. The Sorting was starting and all we had to do was try an old hat. An old _talking_ hat.

Both Hermione and Harry got sorted into Gryffindor. The house of the Brave. I didn't really know when the time passed. It was my turn.

'Stone, Amber Vivianne' McGonnagall called.

I started trembling. I walked towards the small chair and tried the Sorting Hat.

'You're smart.' a voice whispered in my ears.

'Thanks' I thought.

'Ravenclaw, maybe? House of the Smart. Or maybe Gryffindor... You're brave, too.'

'I'm not.' I thought. 'But will you please place me with my friends?' I asked the Hat.

'Fine' it answered. 'Then you'll be a... GRYFFINDOR!' it yelled. I was petrified. I walked to the Gryffindor table, where everyone was clapping.

The following days, everything went fine, but I was a bit disappointed. We started with theory. Theory, theory and theory. It got boring. The only class where we really did practice magic was Potions. But the teacher was horrible. He seemed to hate us all, especially Harry. At least I was good at Potions. But so was Hermione. He wasn't the nicest person in the world. At least he didn't say anything to _me_.

Then there was Neville. Hermione seemed way too proud to try help him, so I did my best. Once I tried to give him wrong instructions for a potion, but unfortunately Snape (the Potions teacher) heard my whispering and Gryffindor lost five points. The only person that really cared about that was, of course, Hermione.

Meanwhile, me and Harry became best friends. And there was Ron too, but he managed to annoy me from time to time. I get annoyed really quickly. Hermione and I often talked about books and homework. Both Harry and Ron were trying to avoid her- and I pretty much understood them. She was smart and sometimes really annoying. She seemed to learn every single word of every single book, and I sometimes wondered if she really understood that stuff. I made sure she heard me telling this to Ron.

I didn't even know when September and October passed. It was the Halloween, and we finally learned our first spell in the Charms class: Wingardium Leviosa. Professor Flitwick gave each a feather we had to lift. We had a partener, and I got Lavender Brown. She's a nice girl- the type you're friends with, you often talk to during classes, but you never get to be best friends. Ron was unlucky. He got Hermione. Harry got Seamus Finnigan, who was Irish.

'Wingardium Leviosa!' Lavender shouted. Nothing happenned.

'Wingradium Levitorcha!' Seamus said in front of me. His feather exploded.

'Wingardium Leviosa!' I finally tried. My feather got twenty centimetres up in the air.

Hermione saw me. 'Wingardium Leviosa!' she cried and lifted her feather thirty centimetres up. I lifted mine other ten centimetres. She lifted hers until she reached 65 centimetres. I got mine at 70. She tried 90. One metre. I lifted mine too. Ninety. Ninety-five. One metre... And five! Yes! But then Hermione got her feather higher. One metre and thirty centimetres, huh? No problem. One hundred and forty. One hundred and fifty. My feather was almost touching the ceiling. Hermione got hers up. It hit the ceiling and fell. I gave her a 'ha-ha-ha' evil look of mine.

'Wingardium Leviosah!' Ron said next to her.

'It's LeviOsa, not LeviosA!' she angrily turned to him.

Ron muttered something about a nightmare.

I didn't see Hermione at dinner that evening, so I finished eating quickly and went to the bathroom- she was probably there. I found her crying.

'What do you want?' she said.

'To say I'm sorry...?'

She looked at me. 'And why would you? You don't care about me'

'We could have been best friends' I said. 'But if you choose this...'

Right then, a loud noise interrupted me. Something huge was in the bathroom. It looked like a human, except it seemed to be stupid and it had really big ears. I was too terrified to move a finger.

'It's a troll!' Hermione screamed. I couldn't even scream. I was sure we would die. Then someone opened the door and Harry and Ron ran inside. Harry waved to the troll.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!' I yelled. I pointed my wand towards the troll in a hopeless try. We were dead anyway. 'Petrificus Totalus!' I shouted. As expected, it didn't work.

'You know, these don't work for trolls' Hermione said.

'Oh really? I didn't realize that' I said. The troll crashed into some sinks.

'Wingardium Leviosa!' Ron yelled and the troll's beat (did I mention he had something like a beat in his hands?) hit its head. The troll fell over few toilets. Harry was on its back.

Water started spraying from broken sink, and for a moment I saw a tall woman with a silver circlet around her head. Her hair was brown-to-auburn, and, as she moved into the light, it became brown-to-dark-blond. Just like mine. She had brown eyes and she was wearing a short white dress. She had a silver bow on her shoulder. Then the image disappeared and I had to cast a spell to catch Harry, who was falling. I heard footsteps and McGonnagall, Snape and Flitwick enterd the room. Well, bathroom.

'What the hell did you think you were doing?!' McGonnagall exploded.

'It's entirely my fault, Professor' Hermione said. And that's how we got fifteen points for Gryffindor. And Hermione became our best friend.

I loved Hogwarts. After the troll accident, me and Hermione spent Saturdays together in the library or went on nice trips around the castle at night with the boys. We once stumbled upon a Cerberus. **(A.N.: I know this isn't the order in the book, and some things didn't happen, but it's a fanfic!) **Harry and Ron called it a three-headed dog, but I knew better. I thought I had seen something like this before, even if I couldn't remember when or where.

Hermione was sure the Cerberus was guarding something. Harry was sure it had to do something with Snape, though I couldn't imagine a teacher trying to kill his students. Maybe I was too used with the muggle world.

I was still thinking about that image in the water. The woman seemed familiar. Maybe she was a witch.

Meanwhile, Harry became a seeker in the Gryffindor quidditch team. Quidditch is a wizard sport, played on flying broomsticks. Don't ask me to explain, it's complicated. We had a lot of homework to do, and I was somehow glad the Christmas holiday was approaching.

In November, Harry had his first Quidditch match against the Slytherins. And we won! Yay! After the match we went to visit Hagrid- the keeper of the keys and Harry's friend. Of course, Harry and Hermione started questioning him about the Cerberus and what was it guarding.

'That's none of your business' he said. 'Now, Harry, the way you caught the Snitch...'

'Please Hagrid' Hermione pleaded.

'None. Of. Your. Business. This is Dumbledore and Flamel's problem.'

'And who's this Flamel?' Harry asked.

'I shouldn't have told you that.' I heard Hagrid saying.

Great. Holiday homework. Like my parents or Hermione's would know anything about Flamel. I laughed at this thought.

The first day of holiday came too soon. Me and Hermione got into the train and found an empty compartment. I could sense someone watching us from... The sky. Weird.

**So, what do you think? Please review!**

**P.S.: The next chapters will include other books & movies. You'll see. Hoped you like this one. I'd like to see some opinions on my OC. Thanks :) :***


	2. 2 The Gate Between the Oak Trees

**The title of the last chapter was '**_**Wizard **_**stuff and weird creatures, but I had few problems with my computer. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the series mentioned in the fanfic.**

_2. The Gate Between the Oak Trees_

'Hermione's coming for Christmas.' mum said.

'What?!' I couldn't believe it. I was really glad to see my friend.

It was the 20th of December, just two days after I had arrived home for Christmas. It was snowing outside and I was sitting in the living room with my parents.

Four days later, I was getting dressed like I was going to some sophisticated party. I got downstairs in the kitchen, waiting for the Grangers. Hermione and I had a lot to talk- about school, homework and such. Nerdy things, you know. That's why the Sorting Hat had wanted to put me in Ravenclaw. I wanted to ask her if she had found out anything about Fla... Oh my God. I had completely forgotten about the Cerberus and Flamel. I was supposed to do some researching. But maybe Hermione had found out something, so I'd have a sort of excuse.

The Grangers arrived a bit later than I expected.

'Hi' Hermione said and smiled. Her parents went inside, while we sat on a bench in the garden- even if the bench was covered with snow.

'So...' I started. 'Have you found anything about... Uh... Flamel?'

Hermione blushed.

'It's not that I... Err... Forgot or that I lost interest, you know, it's not that I didn't care or anything, but Snape and McGonnagall gave us so much homework, and I... uh...' she looked embarrassed.

'Forgot?' I offered.

'No!' she snapped. 'I was just really busy and...' she stopped as I started laughing.

'It's not that I didn't care, because _I do_, but I forgot too.' I said.

Both of us relaxed, and I realized we were both worried because we forgot about Flamel. But it was Christmas Eve, right? So why worry about that? We would have enough time at Hogwarts.

'Come on, Hermione!' I said and started running, until I fell on a pile of snow. Hermione came running after me and sat down in the snow. I looked up and saw the two oak trees I had planted myself five years before. I stood up and ran between the oak trees. I closed my eyes and stopped, as I didn't want to hit the wall. I opened my eyes and... There was no wall.

I was in a place like a forest. It was covered with snow and ice. It looked like my garden, except that it was _not_ my garden. I almost expected a wolf to jump from nowhere right on my back. I certainly didn't expect a 8-year-old blonde girl wearing a dark-blue dress to be taking a walk in that place.

When she saw me, she stopped, giving me a suspicious look.

'Do you know where Mr. Tumnus went?' she asked.

'Wait... Who's Mr. Tumnus?' I asked.

'Do you work for the White Witch?'

God, this girl was really confusing me.

'Well... I don't know who the White Witch is, or where this Mr. Tumnus might be, or where am I!' I snapped. 'And who are you, by the way?'

'Lucy' she answered. 'What's your name?'

'Amber' I said.

'This is Narnia.' she said. The name sounded pretty familiar to me.

Right in that moment, Hermione rushed through the forest. I mean, it seemed like she had been running all the way to Narnia, but she actually _appeared _in the forest.

'Amber' she said. 'Where are we? Where is this? Who is she?' she pointed towards Lucy.

'Uh... Hermione, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is Hermione. And we're in... Well, Narnia.' I said.

'Narnia? What is this? How did we get here?!' Hermione got her wand out.

'What's that?' Lucy asked.

'A wand' I said before I could stop myself. I shouldn't have said that, but something was telling me it was the right thing to do. Hermione looked surprised, like she wouldn't have expected that.

'You mean you're witches?' Lucy didn't look surprised at all. 'Do you work for the White Witch?'

'Look, Lucy, we don't know who the White Witch is' Hermione started to explain. 'We don't live in Narnia'

'She's the queen of Narnia! And Mr. Tumnus is a faun' Lucy said.

'You mean a _satyr_?' I asked. I didn't know how this word came to my mind.

'A faun' Lucy insisted.

'A faun is the roman name for a satyr' Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.

'I _know,_ Hermione' I said.

'LUCY!' someone yelled.

'Quick! Hide!' I told Hermione, and we were about to jump into the bushes when Lucy stopped us. Two persons appeared from the forest. One of them was a girl who seemed to be about our age. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. The boy next to her was older and had blond hair and eyes just like the girl's... and Lucy's, I noticed.

'These are my brother and sister' Lucy said. 'Susan and Peter'

'Hi' I said. Peter gave me and Hermione a strange, suspicious look, which reminded me of his sister's look when she first saw me.

'Lucy, who are they?' Susan asked.

'Amber and Hermione' Lucy said. 'And they're witches!'

'Now, Lucy, that's impossible' Peter said. 'Witches don't exist, you know that! Uh... Sorry about her.' he apologized.

'There's no need to be sorry' Hermione said. 'We actually _are _witches.'

'See?' Lucy said.

No, I was dreaming. Hermione _did not _tell them that we were witches. This was not like her!

'Wingardium Leviosa' I said and lifted a branch. What did I do?! Me and Hermione had just told some kids we don't know that we are witches! That is not possible. I was very good at keeping secrets, and I liked to believe so was Hermione. But we told them that... No, I decided I was dreaming.

We chatted for, like, five minutes before we heard the horses. Lucy said it might be the White Witch. I didn't who she was, but the way Lucy said her name made me think she was at least just as bad as Voldemort. Yes, Voldemort. I hate calling him 'You-Know-Who'.

We hid into the frozen bushes and waited.

There was a loud noise, then a silver chariot appeared from the shadow of the trees. Something like a gnome was... Err, driving. In the chariot there was a beautiful lady. She had dark hair and icy blue eyes, full light-pink lips and really long nails. She was wearing a blue sleeveless dress and I didn't quite understand how she could. Next to her there was a boy who looked around 9, 10 at most. He had brown hair and reminded me of Susan, except for his dark blue eyes.

'Edmund!' Lucy whispered. It was only a whisper, but in the winter forest silence it was loud enough. Peter, the oldest among the three, covered her mouth with his hand, but it was too late. The Witch had spotted us.

'Well, Edmund, aren't these your lovely siblings?' the Witch looked pleased. Then she saw me and Hermione.

'_You!_' she hissed. 'My favourite witches' she laughed. Her laugh kind of froze my bones.

'Witches?' Edmund asked.

But the Witch didn't seem to hear him. She pointed towards us and hissed something.

'PROTEGO!' I yelled and desperately waved my wand. But it was too late for me, Peter and Susan. I felt cold. Then my vision began to blur and I saw everything through a kind of blue-ish glass.

I saw my Protego charm protecting both Hermione and Lucy, as I fell to the ground. I felt heavier than stone. The Witch murmured some strange words -probably a spell- but Hermione was much faster. I felt cold, slowly freezing, and I could barely hear her words. She Petrified the White Witch and cast Incendio. We would normally melt, but the gnome snapped some leather rope he was holding and Hermione's left hand froze. Lucy held her frozen hand and screamed. The Witch was waking. Hermione tried to cast Incendio one last time on her, and this time it worked. She was slowed down, but not stopped.

'No!' I could hear Edmund yelling.

Snow was starting to cover my ice cage. I could hardly see anything. The last thing I saw was Hermione and Lucy running deep into the forest and Hermione casting a Protego charm behind them. Edmund got out of the chariot and tried to follow them, but he hit the Protego charm. They would be lost into the forest by the time the Witch would have regained the strength to follow and freeze them. At least they were safe. I could finally start to worry about me.

The cage had got even colder during the fight. I was frozen and I was starting to feel sleepy. I needed to close my eyes. I yawned. 'Stay awake' I thought. 'Don't fall asleep. You're a prisoner. This cage is the coldest thing I've ever touched.' Nice, sunny thoughts to keep me from falling asleep.

Someone was moving me. I guess they put me in the chariot and they were taking me... Where? To some really unpleasant dungeons probably. I couldn't hear a thing. Then some noise came to me through the ice layer. It was a deep, yet cold female voice. It sounded like the speaker was giving orders. Of course, it must've been the White Witch.

Then I realized I had cast spells. The Ministry must've found out. I was about to die and I was thinking about getting expelled. Or maybe they hadn't found out... I had almost forgotten this was a completely different world. Then I tried to think of something nicer. Like an owl from the Ministry waiting in some dark, dirty dungeons, in front of an ice statue. Waiting for me to wake up. The owl freezing. No, that was creepy. The Minister of Magic freezing...? Oh, yes, that would be nice. I had never seen him, but I tried to imagine the ice statue of a tall man wearing a purple robe.

The chariot suddenly stopped. Someone took us to some dark place and left us there. We were probably in the dungeons now. I still had my wand, but I couldn't cast any spell. I was getting even colder, if that's possible.

I fell asleep.

I woke up hours later... Or maybe days later? Weeks? Months? I don't know. I woke up because of the strange heat coming from outside my ice cage. There was an orange light I could see through the melting ice.

I was starting to feel warm again, but I couldn't move my body. I tried to move a leg, and I felt an enormous pain. I tried again. This time I could move it. Just a little. I could barely see two persons standing in front of me. Hermione and Lucy...? I blinked. One of them was Hermione, but the second person... I couldn't even open my mouth, not talking about screaming.

Harry cast a fire in front of Susan. Hermione made me drink some orange liquid. It tasted like roasted marshmallows and oranges. I could suddenly move my body. It was a lot better now.

I opened my mouth to say something.

'Thaaa... N... Nk... You!' I coughed.

'Shh.' Hermione whispered and pointed towards the door. Then I realized we were in a dark room with stone walls and a small window. Cold, blue light came through the window. The door was made of ice, and on the other side of it there was a sleeping guard- a troll.

Susan and Peter began to melt. Hermione gave them some orange liquid. We got out of the dungeons and I realized we were in a kind of ice palace.

'What are you doing here?' I whispered to Harry.

'Hermione got out of a cupboard in the Gryffindor Common Room' he said. 'Lucy is with Ron.'

'Is she safe?' Peter asked.

'Yes, she'll be fine. We'll bring her back so you could go home.' Harry said.

'And what about Edmund?' Susan whispered.

'We don't know where he is' Hermione said.

'We need to find Edmund!' Peter and Susan said at the same time.

Then we heard footsteps behind us. We ran through many rooms, until we got to a dead-end. The place seemed to be the Throne Room. I saw the Witch sitting on the Throne, her eyes closed. She was saying something... But this was not her voice. Harry shivered. He seemed to know that voice- and I agree it sounded pretty familiar.

'Yes, My Lord' the voice said.

'We agree' the White Witch said. This time it was her voice. 'Yes, we will. And the mortal shall die. It's enough we allowed him to hear our discussion.'

'No' the other voice spoke. 'I need him Jadis'

'Fine' she said. 'But he will betray you'

Then we heard footsteps again, so we ran across the hall. Fortunately, the Witch didn't see us. I saw a strange creature following us. We got out of the castle and ran into the forest.

As we ran, I saw the oak trees. I stopped.

'Hermione, we have to go.' I said and pointed towards the trees.

'Harry, do you know how to get back to Hogwarts?' she asked.

'Yes' Harry said. 'But where are you going?'

'To my house' I answered.

'Susan, Peter, take Lucy and go home. You're in great danger here. And I have a feeling you'll see Edmund soon.' I said.

'And you...?' Peter asked.

'I'll go home. Maybe we'll meet again someday.' I said. I had a feeling I was right. 'Don't try to fight the Witch' I said. 'It's not the time yet.' Why did I say that? I couldn't tell the future.

But it was not me telling the future. It was a woman's voice in my head telling me. It was not me. It felt like someone was trying to read my thoughts.

Me and Hermione walked through the gate between the oak trees. And then something else happened. Something that I did not expect.

**This was chapter 2. Did you like it? Please review! **

** Thanks. :)**


	3. 3 Surprises

**Guys! I am SOOO sorry for not updating in ages. I'm sorry. But I had school and tons of homework and exams! Again, my apologies.**

**Anyway, I hope you like my fanfic :) So here's chapter three!...**

_3. Surprises_

I closed my eyes and ran. Then I stumbled upon something- a branch I think- and I fell into the snow. I heard Hermione screaming right behind me. I opened my eyes and got up.

'Hermione, stop screaming! What...'

And then I saw it. Like being frozen wasn't enough trouble for one day.

The creature was horrifying. It looked like a blonde woman from the waist up, but... Ew. One of her legs was furry and had a hoof, the other was like... Made of bronze. And worse, the creature had wings. Which meant it could fly.

'Petrificus Totaus!' Hermione shouted from behind.

'Incendio!' I tried. A stupid thing, of course. With all the snow around us...

The thing froze.

'And what are we supposed to do now?!' I asked. Clueless me strikes again. The thing moved its finger. I gave a loud scream as Hermione ran into the house. In the very next moment, she came back holding a frying pan and a kitchen knife.

'Hermione, we're witches!' I yelled.

'We'll need muggle things for this one!' she yelled back.

Ooh- Kay.

'Toss me the knife' I yelled. She did it. I could barely catch it... As it flew above my head I let myself fall into the snow. The knife landed into my hand.

I got up and jumped towards the creature as it woke up, rather dizzy. _What was wrong with me?_ I wasn't that brave. I was just... Stupid.

As the creature got to its... err, feet, I knew what I had to do. I wasn't stupid after all- I had a plan. I jumped and made a quick move with my hand, making a wide cut on its chest. It roared in anger and slashed at me with its enormous claws. I fell and rolled on the ground. Hermione screamed and I heard a loud BANG! as the frying pan hit the creature's bronze leg. It turned towards my friend who must have been frozen. That was exactly what I needed. I picked up the knife and stabbed the thing. Then I watched it crumble to green dust.

'That was gross' I said.

'No' Hermione muttered. 'This can't be...' she looked at me in disbelief. 'I've read about these creatures in a book about Greek mythology' she said. 'They're called empousae and they were, like, ancient Greek vampires' she added.

I didn't know what to say. Too much Greek mythology for my life, really. It must have lead to something. First the Cerberus, now this... No, wait. There had been something else too. The woman I had seen into the spraying water, on Halloween. Something told me she was somehow connected to the empousa.

I wanted to sit down on the snow, but turned around to see the foggy shapes of few trees of the Narnian forest slowly fading into the cold day, surrounded by floating, dark purple lights. A closing portal.

The 8th of January had come too quickly for me. And there I was, standing on platform 9 and 3/4, getting my trunk into the train. I was nervous. I had found out something strange about Flamel- he was somehow connected to Merlin. Sure, the book said that Merlin was said to live longer than any other witch or wizard- with two exceptions: Ravenclaw, the founder of the Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts and 's humble pupil, who was even _more_ talented than his mentor, Nicolas Flamel. He had been born by the time Merlin turned 257- but that was impossible. First, that not even witches and wizards lived _that _long, and second, Flamel would have to be _centuries _old to actually interact with Dumbledore, who, I guessed, was younger than 100- though I would be soon proved to be totally wrong on this aspect.

I got onto the train and started searching for an empty compartment. As I passed few of full ones, I started recognising familiar faces. I greeted the Patils, Neville, Seamus Finningan, a Hufflepuff girl named Hannah Abbott and a Ravenclaw called Susannah Mayflower. I saw Malfoy and his two monkeys whispering in a corner with two ugly Slytherin girls- Parkinson and Bulstrode, I think. However, there was no sign of Hermione.

Finally, I reached a compartment where there was only one person. A Ravenclaw boy, as his scarf seemed to indicate. He was reading some sort of magazine or newspaper. I knocked and entered.

'Mind if I sit here?' I asked. 'All the other compartments are f...' I stopped, as the boy lifted his head. He was, indeed, a first-year, just like me. But the worst part of it was _I knew him. _I hadn't thought of him in the past few months- but if I had, I had only thought of him as my 'muggle friend I shall never see again'. I most definitely didn't expect to see him on the train.

Lawrence Rivers looked at me in surprise. He was shorter than me, of course, and had freshly-cut short-brown hair, big brown eyes and a certain both-funny-and-amused smile.

'Hello Amber' he said, in his warm, trembling tone, nearly bursting into laughter.

'Hi' I murmured in disbelief. 'What are you doing here?!' I burst out. Sure, I wasn't angry. Just overly surprised.

'Well... Going to school!' he laughed. 'How'd you get in Gyffindor? I thought you would be in Ravenclaw too!' he said. I decide to take it as a compliment.

'Well, the hat seriously considered putting me into Ravenclaw, but it... Changed its mind' I explained.

We started chatting and laughing together, and we did chat a lot, I mean, how long do _you_ chat with a friend you haven't seen in months, even years? Okay, perhaps not years. But months anyway.

By the middle of the journey, we heard a knock on the door. Hermione entered the room, breathing hard.

'Hey' she said. 'I have been looking for you in the entire train!'

'Hi Hermione' I replied. 'Meet Lawrence. Lawrence, this is Hermione'

The two looked at each other suspiciously.

'I don't remember your name being called during the sorting' she pointed out.

Oh, God. Now, as I thought, I realised that... Neither had I!

'Perhaps you weren't careful enough' he said. 'You must have been listening too much to Professor CatGonnagall' just then, I found myself wholeheartedly laughing. I realised both Lawrence and Hermione were laughing too.

That evening I was so tired I could barely stand on my feet. After having dinner. I got up to the Gryffindor Common Room. I hadn't seen Harry or Ron during dinner, which was rather... Worrying.

But they were there, in the Common Room, sitting at a table with a red-haired girl I didn't know. She looked about our age, but she couldn't really be a first-year. I got closer, followed by Hermione.

'Who is that?' I murmured.

'I don't know' she replied in a loud whisper.

As I got closer to the table, the three turned their heads towards me. The girl had curly orangey hair- yes, even curlier than Hermione's, though I had thought that was impossible-, a small nose, covered by dozens of freckles, thin light-pink lips, pale (and I mean, _really_ pale) skin, and a pair of big, sparkling-green eyes with long eyelashes.

'Hi' I said, getting closer.

'Hey' the three of them greeted.

'Hi.' I replied, without realising I had already said hi once before, then turned towards the girl. 'Excuse me if I'm being rude, but who are you? I don't remember seeing you before.'

'Amber, is this some kind of prank?' she sighed. 'Because, if it is, it's very lame'. I noticed something weird in the way she talked. It sounded very... American.

'Your accent' I said, knitting my eyebrows.

'Amber, my dad's American' she said, rolling her eyes. 'And seriously now, stop it. First Harry, now you. This prank is terrible!' she said, in a desperate try to fake a British accent.

'I don't know you' I said. 'I don't remember you'

'Fine' she rolled her eyes again. 'I'll play along. My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare'

'Hi' I said.

Hermione rolled her eyes too. 'It's not funny, Amber.' she said.

'I'm telling the truth, Hermione! This is not a joke! Few seconds ago you didn't know who she was either!' I said in outrage.

'Of course I knew!' she said, her eyebrows knitting, which made her look like a hawk. Or like McGonnagall. 'But I'm so not taking part into this!'

'Calm down, Hermione' Ron said. 'They might have amnesia.'

Harry said nothing, but he gave me a puzzled look. I knew what he meant.

During the following few weeks, we kept searching for information about Flamel, and I became better friends with Rachel. She had stopped believing it was a prank. I introduced Lawrence to my other friends, and, surprisingly, he started hanging around with Harry and Ron, even searching with us about Flamel.

Weeks were passing and we didn't have a clue. However, Hermione did find something about Flamel in a book of hers... And Harry was sure Snape was planning to steal the hidden object, which was...

'The Philosopher's Stone' Hermione read in a dry voice. 'Flamel owes the great number of years he's lived- nearly 700- to his best and most popular creation, made with the help of a young, yet brilliant wizard of the nineteenth century, the Hogwarts Professor Albus Dumbledore.'

'Well, you can't say Dumbledore's young' Ron said.

**A/N: Okay guys. I am NOT going to re-tell every single book and every single detail here. It would get boring. Now, they managed Norbert, got past the traps, and Amber and Harry got into the final room, where Quirrell was awaiting. This part is important for the development of the story.**

I got through the flames, after drinking half of the potion in the bottle. Harry was right behind me. I closed my eyes in fear.

And then I opened them, to see the vast, old chamber, with wooden pieces of furniture. And Quirrell, eyes closed, speaking with a strange, metallic, ancient voice I didn't know.

'Take it' the voice said, immediately being interrupted by a sharp, female voice, with more human inflexions.

'It will make us live forever' she mused.

'I can't control the mortal for too long' a cold, cruel voice warned. 'And I feel his presence. I must kill the boy and fulfill my prophecy'

'Leave the boy' the ancient voice said again. 'Take down the girl. She's the greater danger' I shivered. I couldn't be sure, but my instincts told me I was the girl.

'He's right' another male voice hissed.

'Who knows, you might need the boy later. But the girl is only trouble.' said an icy female voice, sending cold shivers down my back. I recognised it. And so did Harry. We stared into each other's eyes. It was Jadis.

Then Quirrell opened his eyes, and executed a weird move, ropes getting out of his wand and catching Harry. I rolled and hid behind some cracked furniture, into the shadows, before the ropes could even touch me.

I hid behind some chairs and tables. An awful smell of rotten stuff filled my nostrils, making me want to throw up. A broken windowsill next to me was then literally blown to shreds. I swallowed my scream, as a pale hand with long fingers reached for me, holding a wand. I pointed mine towards a broken chair and concentrated. I saw the chair moving in my mind. I did the move with my hand.

'Wingardium Leviosa...' I whispered so briefly, that I knew it wouldn't work. But, to my joy and surprise, the chair moved. I lifted it up a little, than let it fall. It landed with a loud _thunk_. The hand retreated, and I could see my teacher's silhouette moving towards the chair.

'Incendio' I muttered, though it was loud enough for me to be heard. I saw Harry getting free from the ropes.

'Petrificus Toatalus!' I said. Too late. The blue light of some unknown spell was already heading towards my chest. I had, perhaps, less than a second left to live. I should have thought about Harry, as he would be in real trouble without me distracting Quirrell. But I didn't. I thought about the fact that I was dead.

And then I blacked out.

**Thank you for reading it. Again, sorry for not updating sooner. And don't forget to review! :) By the way, thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. The Hunger Games will appear in one of the following chapters.**

** I promise to update sooner this time. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the series mentioned here.**


End file.
